Puberty
by lost lullaby
Summary: Just a telling about how puberty kicked in for Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS!! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!  
  
(A/N: Ok, please don't flame me for making Sakura so… naive! I only did it because I thought that it would make this fic funnier… I don't know if it actually worked (that's up to you to decide!), but lets hope so! Enjoy! ^_^ )  
  
Puberty  
  
By: ~*§ugar*Plum*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Don't you just hate it how puberty can start unexpectidly in any point of your adolescent life? Of course you do… or did! . Anyhoo… here's a telling of how it affected our 4 favourite characters: Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Tomoyo's…  
  
It was a bright early morning. On the dot, one of Tomoyo's several maids woke her up at 6:30 AM. "Daidouji-san! It's time to wake up now!"  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo replied sleepily. She rolled over and took a look at her clock. 6:31 AM it read. "Why must I wake up so early?" Tomoyo asked herself. Then she remembered her very demanding beauty routine.   
  
She stretched, got out of bed (King Size of course!), put on her slippers and went to her bathroom. Without looking in the mirror, she brushed her teeth. Then she undressed and got into the shower. After her shower, put on her housecoat and went back to the sink to wash her face. Tomoyo prided herself in her very soft and smooth skin. What-a-minute… did she just brush her hand over a bump? Tomoyo shot her head up to the mirror. To her horror, she had the biggest pimple on her forehead!   
  
"No!!!! It's too early! I'm not supposed to get those yet! NOOO!!!" she yelled.   
  
One of her maids came running into her room. "Daidouji-san! What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Um… nothing! Really, nothing's wrong! I just thought I saw a fly!" she lied. The maid accepter her reason and left her room.   
  
Tomoyo quickly dried herself and her hair, applied cream to her body, put her uniform on and then styled her hair. She did all of that in 30 minutes. She spent the rest of her time trying to cover it up with beige coloured eye shadow. She didn't own any "cover-up" because she wasn't expecting pimples at this age. Well, lucky for her, she had bangs, so she could easily hide her 'problem'.  
  
The next day, Tomoyo woke up to find that she had yet another pimple! This one was on her cheek, close to her nose. She freaked out, but not too much. She had prepared for another pimple to appear. She took out a plastic bag and emptied its contents. Out came 5 different bottles of concealer. No matter how much concealer she put on, her pimple was still clearly visible. She ended up putting a band-aid over it. She decided she'd rather go to school with a band-aid on her face than have people see her unsightly blemish.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Saturday at Sakura's…  
  
Very early in the morning, Sakura woke up with sharp pains in her lower stomach. Those pains weren't just a regular stomach ache. To Sakura, it felt like someone was punching her stomach from the inside. Sakura got up and went to the washroom thinking that she was only constipated. As Sakura sat on the toilet, she saw something very odd. Her underwear… it had red dots! Sakura checked the rest of her underwear for other red dots, but she didn't find any.   
  
Sakura panicked. 'I'm dying!!! Omigod! I'm dying!' she thought. Sakura started crying. She kept on thinking 'I'm too young to die!' After crying (and doing her business), she washed her hands and returned to her room.   
  
'Hey, if this is dying, it isn't so bad!' Sakura thought. She thought that because the pains in her stomach were disappearing. Still thinking she was dying, she called Tomoyo to bid her farewell.  
  
*DRING*DRING* *DRING*DRING*  
  
"Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan! I'm dying!" Sakura screamed into the phone.  
  
"Nani?? Sakura-chan! You can't be serious!" Tomoyo said, not wanting to believe what she just heard.  
  
"But I am! Tomoyo-chan, I'm bleeding in weird places!"  
  
Tomoyo wanted to laugh. Sakura always freaked out about stuff that really wasn't anything. "Where exactly are you bleeding?" Tomoyo asked, trying to stifle her laugh.   
  
Tomoyo couldn't see Sakura, but she was sure that Sakura would turn bright red at the question.   
  
"Uh…" Sakura said, blushing madly (Tomoyo was right!), "Um… well, you know… down there…"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't keep in her laughter any longer. "Hahaha! Hehehe! Hohoho!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Can you please tell me what's so funny about this" Sakura demanded.  
  
'Sakura-chan can be so… clueless sometimes!' Tomoyo thought to herself. "Sakura-chan, do you ever listen in health class or are you always staring at Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura said, turning bright red once again.  
  
"Sakura, you are NOT dying. I'm coming over to help you sort out your uh… problem!"  
  
"Oh arigato Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, then she hung up the phone. 'YAY! I'm not dying! Good thing I called Tomoyo-chan before I did anything stupid! Hmm… I wonder what's wrong with me!' Sakura thought. Her thoughts were disrupted by the sharp pains that returned to her lower stomach.   
  
After 10 minutes of waiting in pure agony, Tomoyo finally arrived at Sakura's house. Tomoyo had taken the liberty of stopping by the neighbourhood drug store to pick up a couple of things. "Hey! What's in the bag?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"I'll show you when we get to your room, ok?"   
  
"Hai!"  
  
They went to Sakura's room and shut the door. They sat on Sakura's bed and started discussing Sakura's current situation.  
  
"This is Midol. *Tomoyo took out a box from the bag* You take it when you get really bad cramps." Tomoyo explained.   
  
Sakura just sat there wide-eyed. "Cramps??"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Cramps are the pains in your lower stomach."  
  
"Arigato for the cramp cure, but what does that have to do with my bleeding down there?"  
  
"Sakura-chan, you should listen more often in health class! You're starting your menstrual cycle! *Sakura stared blankly at Tomoyo* In other words, your period. And that is why I've brought this. *Tomoyo pulls out a blue plastic bag* These are sanitary pads. You use them so you won't stain your underwear and so you won't bleed everywhere!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? How do I use them?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
'Oh, this is going to be very long…' Tomoyo thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 month later at Syaoran's…  
  
Syaoran was having a great dream. All of his dreams involved the green eyed Card Mistress. Most of his dreams ended in him marrying Sakura (girly dream, ne?), but lately, his dreams have been getting more… how should I put this… steamy… When he dreamed of him and Sakura on dates, they'd always end up making out or fooling around. When he dreamed of them getting married, he'd also dream about the wedding night. When he finished with the whole wedding part, he'd dream of the honeymoon (gettin' pretty horny, isn't he?)! Tonight, his dream was very different from his usual dreams…  
  
~*~ Syaoran was tied to a chair in a very dark room. "Welcome Syaoran-kun… to our world…" a voice said. Then, Sakura stepped out of the shadows. Syaoran's eyes widened. Sakura was wearing a dominatrix outfit, complete with a whip in her hand. Something came to Syaoran's mind. Sakura said 'our world' and not 'my world'. Who's the other person? Another voice spoke. "Yes Syaoran…welcome…" Then, a black haired girl stepped out from behind Sakura. Syaoran's eyes grew even bigger (if it was possible), it was his cousin, Meiling! She too, was wearing a dominatrix outfit. No matter how much Syaoran did not want to admit it, he couldn't help it! He thought that Meiling looked hot! Though she did not look as good as Sakura. Syaoran was having little daydreams within his dream (didn't know that was possible either). He was snapped back into reality (the reality of his dream) when he heared the crack of a whip. He looked up and saw Meiling whip the ground once again. Sakura walked up to Syaoran and whispered huskily in his ear "Are you feeling dirty?" Meiling did the same but she whispered "Have you been a bad boy today?" Before he could reply, he heard a beeping noise, like an alarm going off. As the alarm continued beeping, Sakura and Meiling slowly backed away from Syaoran; soon leaving him all alone, tied up and feeling extremely dirty. The alarm was beginning to annoy him. Finally, he figured out what the noise was. It was his alarm clock! "Fine! I'm getting up!" he bellowed. ~*~  
  
Syaoran snapped his eyes open. He felt very uncomfortable. For some odd reason, his bed was very damp. That confused him very much. After deciding he just sweats a lot in his sleep (especially after the dream he had ^_~ ), he changed his sheets, got dressed in his uniform, ate breakfast and left for school.  
  
For the next 3 nights, he had the same dream and he woke up in a moist bed. He was starting to get annoyed with changing his sheets. Not wanting to dirty his last bunch of bed sheets, he slept on the couch. Even though he changed sleeping environments, he still got the couch slightly wet. After that last incident, Syaoran became scared, scared of sleeping. He ended up sitting in a corner of his room. He honestly tried not to fall asleep, but unfortunately, he did! He woke up with damp clothing. That frightened Syaoran half to death. He thought that he had some sort of disease.   
  
Later that day, Syaoran had no other choice. He had to ask someone about these bed wettings. Syaoran definitely did not want to ask a teacher, so he asked a classmate. Eriol was especially surprised when Syaoran went up to him and asked for a moment in private. When Syaoran asked his question, Eriol smirked.   
  
"So my cute little descendent wants to know why he's having these 'bladder attacks'…" He began to explain, using a diagram that he pulled out of nowhere. Soon, the diagram disappeared and Eriol was talking in great detail. The more he explained, the more Syaoran got uncomfortable. Eriol was slowly inching towards him. Syaoran decided that he didn't need to hear anymore of this explanation (particularly because Eriol was now 3 inches away from Syaoran's body) and ran away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 weeks later at Eriol's…  
  
Eriol woke up in his big red chair. The other night, he was so caught up in thinking of what to do the next day (probably torture poor Syaoran), he hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep in his favourite chair. Eriol sighed and stood up when he realized where he was. As he walked up the stairs to his room, he thought about the bizarre dream he had. He dreamt that he couldn't speak. 'Maybe it's a sign!' he thought. After a while of trying to figure out what his dream meant, Eriol shrugged it off, got changed and went back downstairs for breakfast. Seeing that no one else was awake yet, Eriol started making breakfast. The smell of the pancakes must have woken up Nakuru and Spinel instantly because both of them entered the kitchen just as Eriol dished out the pancakes.   
  
"Good morning Master!" Nakuru and Spinel said cheerfully.  
  
Eriol smiled. "GOod MornING!" he said, his voice cracking horribly. Eriol nearly dropped the pancakes. "What the…" he said, his voice cracking worse than before.   
  
Nakuru and Spinel looked at each other, then at Eriol. They both started laughing uncontrollably. As soon as Nakuru and Spinel stopped laughing, Nakuru spoke. "Eriol! What's wrong with your voice!"  
  
Eriol glared at his creation. "WEll, iT sEEms that my voice is changing." he replied. After he said 'seems', his voice stopped cracking. Instead, it seemed to have dropped an octave lower. "Damn it! I thought that I could easily avoid the drawbacks of growing older, but noooooooo…." Eriol dropped down into his chair and laid his head down on the table. Suddenly, he started banging his head, shouting, "Damn adolescence! Damn puberty!" As he was shouting, his voice changed drastically from very low to very high pitched.   
  
That scared Spinel. "Oh dear!" screamed Spinel. He and Nakuru knew nothing about puberty (because they never had to go through it), so they had no idea what was happening with their master. "He's possessed!! Someone help him!" Spinel screamed as he frantically flew around the kitchen.   
  
Nakuru jumped Eriol. "Suppi-chan! Go call Sakura-chan and her friend! They'll know what to do!" Nakuru ordered Spinel as she held the struggling boy down.   
  
Before Spinel had the chance to phone Sakura and Tomoyo, Eriol had managed to get out of Nakuru's clutches and grab Spinel by the tail. In his most evilest voice (trust me, with his voice change, he sounded very evil), he said "Call them, and I swear I'll make you regret it. I'll know if you do, and if you do, you better sleep with one eye open…" then the walked out the room.  
  
Eriol wanted to stay home from school, but he couldn't. Missing it would mean ruining his perfect attendance. When people greeted him, he simply nodded. The only person who noticed his strange behavior was Tomoyo.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, do you have laryngitis?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol shook his head, which he deeply regretted. Laryngitis would have been the perfect excuse.   
  
"Then, what is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
'No point in lying to her, she'll just figure it out!' Eriol thought. "Daidouji-san, my voice has changed and I would rather not talk that much today because of it." he replied. Tomoyo started laughing. "What's so funny Daidouji-san?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped laughing and looked him straight in the eye. "Is the Almighty Clow trying to hide his budding adolescence?" she said.  
  
Eriol didn't expect that one, but that didn't throw him off completely. "And that's coming from the person who once wore a band-aid on her face to hide her budding adolescence." he retorted, smirking.  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "How did you know?" she asked.  
  
Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear, "I know everything…" then walked away.  
  
Tomoyo watched him walk away with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Hiiragizawa-kun! Wait up!" she called as she ran after him.  
  
~*The*End*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooooo…. How did ya like it??? This thing took me 3 days to write!!!!!!!! Sorry if anyone has already done something like this! I haven't read it! I couldn't help but put in a hint of E+T! Please review! ^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
